Within the Cave REDONE
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: After reading the 3 reviews from my original story, I decided to redo it. You wanted it? Its yours my friend as long as you have enough patience. Same oneshot, but changed slightly.


Deep inside a dank and dark cave, explorers Kizone and Coflowera were out to find the Pokemon who sent them a distress mail. "Who ever sent this letter was pretty specific about who he wants to save him," said Kizone.

"Yes truly. Then again who hasn't heard of us?" said Coflowera in a cheerful tone.

The duo find a large wall at the end of the cave. "Dead end," said Kizone.

Coflowera then hears a voice saying "Help". "Hold it. I think someone is on top of the wall," said Coflowera.

Kizone uses his aura sensing power to see if anything is on top of the wall. A Nidoran (F) was stuck at the top of the huge wall. "Kizone. We have to save her," said Coflowera in a confident voice.

Kizone wallkicks his way toward the top and Coflowera just teleports. "Are you okay?" asked Coflowera to the young Nidoran worryingly.

"I-I'm f-fine...j-just a little scared of-f heights th-that's all," said Nidoran in a terrified voice.

Coflowera grabs the scared Nidoran and slowly floats down to the floor. "There," said Coflowera.

"Thank you, miss," said Nidoran in happy tone.

The Nidoran runs to the outside of the cave. "Excellent work, Coflowera," said Kizone.

"Thanks." Said Coflowera.

The duo walk back to entrance only to find the outside raining. "Oh no," said Coflowera in a sad voice.

"It is raining too hard so I doubt we'll make it home if we ran through it. So we'll be here a while," said Kizone in his trademark poutty mood.

The duo sit in the cave as the rain continued to pour. Coflowera begins scooting closer to Kizone. "So...um," said Coflower as if trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah..." said Kizone.

"...ugh...excuse me," said Coflowera irritatingly.

Coflowera goes deeper into the cave to use the bathroom (without the actual bathroom). Kizone follows her. Coflowera crouches down to pee, with Kizone spying on her. "I have never seen an actual woman urinate before...kinda makes me..." thought Kizone.

When Coflowera finished, she stood back, which alerted Kizone of her presence. Kizone carefully ran back to the entrance before her. Coflowera makes her way back to the entrance. She notices that Kizone is breathing pretty hard. "Kizone...are you okay?" asked Coflowera.

"N-never better..." said Kizone nervously.

Coflowera notices Kizone's hands are in between his legs where his cock is. "You don't seem so okay..." said Coflowera worryingly.

Coflowera extended her hand over Kizone's hands. Kizone soon begins to sweat. "Did you see me urinating? You can tell me," said Coflowera as if she knew.

Knowing Kizone, he was never taught to be dishonest to his friends. "Y...Yes..." said Kizone nervously.

Coflowera just smiled and without any sign or warning, she kisses Kizone. At first, Kizone was hesitant as he had never been kissed before, but then he started to feel an urge...a need. Coflowera's tongue soon entered Kizone's mouth, in which Kizone's started to react. Coflowera backed up with a drool line coming from her and Kizone's mouth. "Is this your first time?" said Coflowera.

"Yes..." said Kizone still nervous.

"Don't worry. It's my first time too." said Coflowera confidently.

Coflowera moved in front of Kizone, laying flat on her stomach. She moved Kizone's hands away of the his hard cock. She began to stroke it. She then moved closer so she could get a taste of Kizone's cock. Kizone felt his heart race. It was racing in either nervousness or excitement. His emotions began going crazy. Coflowera sensed this as she is the Emotion Pokemon. She then took the cock inside of her mouth and began sucking it. Kizone wanted her to stop, but, at the same time, he wanted her to keep going. Kizone began moaning as Coflowera went faster and faster for every suck. Coflowera then took the cock out and stroke it few times more which caused seed to fly into her face. Kizone began breathing harder than before. He felt his heart, as if it were about to pop out any minute. Coflowera licks some of the cum off her face. She blushed at Kizone, her cheeks as red as blood. "Aren't I a messy girl?" said Coflowera mischieviously.

Coflowera scooted back some and sat on her bottom, spreading her legs as she did. Her vagina was still wet from her urinating. This made Kizone's cock hard again. "Why don't you have a taste?" asked Coflowera.

Kizone was excited again. He had never done this before. He moved closer to her. He opened his mouth, sticked out his tongue and began licking Coflowera's vagina. This made Coflowera moan in pleasure. Kizone then sticked his tongue inside of Coflowera, tasting her warm juices from inside. Coflowera pushed Kizone on his back. Without uttering a word, she turned around, with her vagina above Kizone and his cock below Coflowera. They began sucking each other. It was a matter of time before they both came in each other's mouths. They were both breathing heavily from their pleasure. Coflowera turned to Kizone. "You...learn quick...Kizone..." complemented Coflowera.

"You too...Coflowera..." responded Kizone.

"Are you ready for the true fun?" asked Coflowera as she extends her toward Kizone's cock.

Kizone looked at Coflowera excited and confused. Coflowera began stroking Kizone's cock to make it hard, and then she moved above the now hard cock, placing it in her vagina. This made her moan loudly in complete pleasure. She then began moving up and down, making them both moan. It wasn't long until they both agreed to switch. Coflowera laid on her back and Kizone sticked his cock back into Coflowera's vagina. He went back and forth, giving pleasure for every push and pull of his cock. Coflowera then turned around so she was on her knees and hands. Kizone once again sticked his cock into Coflowera doing the same thing as before. Tears and drool began running down Coflowera's face as she can't stop moaning. It wasn't long until the both of them came together. Kizone's seed began dripping out of Coflowera's vagina. They were both so tired that they nearly fell asleep. "Hey,...look..." said Coflowera as she notices that the rain stopped.

"Nice. We can go home now." said Kizone happily.

They both barely stood up and walked out of the cave and into the sunlight. "We should do this again, Kizy..." said Coflowera as she holds Kizone's arm.

"Yeah...I feel the same way." said Kizone.

Hearts began spawning from the two as they walked through the forest back home...


End file.
